


Le coeur d'un fils

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kinslaying, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Les relations entre Elrond et ses parents n'ont jamais été faciles. Longtemps il est parvenu à dissimuler, mais à l'arrivée en Valinor des années de non-dits volent en éclat. Peut-il se réconcilier avec ceux qui l'ont conçu ou est-il déjà trop tard pour celui dont le cœur crie "Je suis le fils de Makalaurë !" ?





	Le coeur d'un fils

Frodon eut beau apprécier le voyage en bateau, il fut soulagé lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin les Terres Immortelles. Alors qu’ils descendaient du navire, une elfe s’élança vers le seigneur Elrond, qui en perdit sa contenance et son calme de toujours pour courir vers lui. Ils s’étreignirent, pleurant et riant en même temps.

\- « Rían, Rían » ne cessait de répéter le demi-elfe.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que le Hobbit se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Une autre femme contemplait le couple avec tendresse de ses yeux gris identiques à ceux d’Elrond, et se rapprochait d’eux.

\- « Mon fils ! » dit-elle d’une voix douce, emplie d’une joie profonde.

C’était donc Elwing, cette observatrice jusque-là silencieuse ! Il s’attendait à voir la mère et le fils s’étreindre tendrement, mais cela n’arriva pas. À la place, le demi-elfe – que Frodon avait toujours tenu pour le plus sage de tous – l’ignora froidement et, tenant la main de son épouse, lui tourna le dos.

Il demeura froid et silencieux jusqu’au soir, sauf avec Celebrían, ce qui en étonna plus d’un. Le repas eut lieu en présence des familles royales des Teleri comme des Noldor, et Eärendil, le noble Eärendil lui-même, y assista, échangeant quelques mots avec Bilbon.

Durant le festin, Olwë s’adressa à Elrond en ces termes :

\- « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, Eärendilion.

\- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, répondit le demi-elfe d’une voix neutre, mais Eärendil n’a aucun fils qu’il puisse clamer comme étant sien, ni même aucun enfant. » La réponse jeta un froid et les elfes échangeaient des regards dont ni Frodon ni Bilbon ne comprirent toute la teneur, tant se mélangeaient les sentiments. Le silence dura un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Eärendil, reposant sa coupe, ne le brise.

\- « Alors qui clameras-tu comme ton père ? Ces Fratricides qui t’ont arraché à nous ?

\- Si Makalaurë et son frère s’étaient contentés de nous enlever, et n’avaient pas combattu et tué, nous n’aurions jamais rien eu à leur pardonner, répondit férocement Elrond. Makalaurë est mon père, pour tout ce qui me concerne, tout comme il était celui d’Elros.

\- Comment oses-tu rejeter ton propre sang ? éclata Elwing. Tu me brises le cœur, mon fils ! » Les sourcils de celui-ci se levèrent.

\- « Te briser le cœur, à toi qui m’as conçu ? Et comment dis-moi ? Comment puis-je briser ce qui n’a jamais existé, hormis pour un joyau ? » Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle.

\- « Et pour ce qui est de rejeter mon propre sang, je l’ai rejeté dès l’instant où _le sien_ a souillé le sol. » Elwing pâlit tandis qu’Elrond continuait sur sa lancée :

\- « Assume tes actes, fille de Dior, et peut-être comprendras-tu alors. Rappelle à ta défaillante mémoire l’acte commis deux heures _avant_ que les fils de Fëanáro et leur armée ne franchissent les portes de Sirion, révèle-le à tous, et ce jour-là peut-être pourrai-je te considérer comme autre chose qu’un être monstrueux et hypocrite. »

Il se leva et quitta la salle d’un pas vif, laissant derrière lui incompréhension et malaise.


End file.
